


The Perfect Christmas Gift?

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: The perfect Christmas Gift is hard to find. Will Tony succeed?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	The Perfect Christmas Gift?

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes

Tony had been busy all year to think about and make sure he had the perfect Christmas gifts for all of the friends and loved ones he had. The children were actually easy. He made sure he had something usefull and something fun. So for Victoria Palmer he had a gift card for a popular baby clothes store. The fun gift was a little drum kit. Music is important and so he wanted his bonus niece to be introduced to that as early as possible.

It was way harder to get gifts for Jimmy and Breena. Finally he gave them a gift card from a store that had all things you need to makeover your home. Furniture, wallpaper, paints, lamps, plants, kitchen stuff, etcetera. They had wanted to makeover their kitchen and living room right before the baby arrived. Since Victoria’s birth money was a bit tight and so Tony wanted them to make their home the little palace they dreamed of.

Emily Fornell was a bit harder but not by much. He gave her a gift card for a teen clothes store. The other gift was a gift card for drawing lessons. She had mentioned sometime she wished she could draw. Even if it wasn’t something she wanted to do for all time he wanted to make sure she could figure that out.

He gave Fornell his favourite drink of the month and tickets to a musical he knew that Emily wanted to see. He figured Fornell would love to have a gift that gave him something fun to do with Emily.  
For Gibbs he bought a bottle of Bourbon and a gift card for a local wood shop to buy things he needed for his current boat project. McGee would be given a gift card for a bookstore and he also planned to give him a coupon for a signed photograph with a favourite character at the next Comic Con.

Tony planned to give Ducky some of his favourite teas and a gift card for a gardener. Ducky lately had mentioned that the garden was getting harder and harder to manage. Abby would be given a gift card for a goth clothes shop and a female hippo companion for Bert. She also had a special power. She could burp.

He also made sure to have some gifts planned for some of his frat brothers. He also bought things for Harm Rabb, Cassie Yates and some other people that he got close to in the last couple of years. All of these gifts would be delivered to the recipients via a delivery service. Since he wouldn’t be in DC at Christmas time. He would be on vacation in Hawaii.

Now for the very hard ones. The loved ones on Hawaii. Steve, his lover, and the other members of the H5-0 taskforce. In the end he settled for gift cards for all of them, the taskforce, Gracie and himself, to have a private boat trip to spots where they could see dolphins and other wildlife. Gracie was at an age she loved all things to do with oceans and water. So he figured the rest wouldn’t mind having a gift that was primarily for her. Although he planned to give Steve something else as well. But that was a bit harder.

He wanted something for the two of them so in the end he settled on a romantic dinner at home and a promise coupon. The coupon promised that Tony would either go on a hike, a climbing trip, boat trip or some other activity that Steve wanted to do together.

The classy but simple ring Tony had bought would be given during the romantic dinner. He hoped it wasn’t too much. Little did he know that that was something he would be given as well.


End file.
